Where The Savage's Heart Rest
by Narulov56
Summary: The tricks of destiny left an infant to fend on his own, grow up and hate those who he called part of his family. And although he's not alone-payback is on his mind. NarutoxItachi and later leads into NarutoxSasuke. Warning inside.
1. To End A life and Start Anew

Hello my wonderful readers! Narulov56 is back! I started this story a few weeks ago when I was watching this show and couldn't contain myself and write this multi-chaptered Fan-fic. Unlike my other stories, which were almost rushed and were very short, I decided to make this one epic! Yes, this story will be full of surprises and sometime odd pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MInatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi…Many more in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story began with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, please e-mail me at anytime. I checked the story for the 5th time today and EVERY TIME I check, there is a new word missing. If you happen to stumble on a word that's missing, please tell me.

* * *

**_~Where The Savage's Heart Rest~_**

23 Years ago, 1800:

Run was all he could at the moment. It wasn't that he was scared, that he was weak, no, not at all. And with all the power he had, he failed. He wasn't a good leader. He was a failure. He felt like an animal. The fatigue, the thirst for food, the need for rest- those were all getting the best of him. But even with those obstacles, he would stand strong, even if the pain would shoot up his spine every time he walked. Even if his legs burned after his many falls he would stand strong as a wall.

The dirty wet rags (so called clothes) were the only thing covering him, weighing him down with rain, sweat and soil, not to mention, the friction of the rags burned the sore bruises on his arms and legs. What agony.

How ironic- he was the most powerful being, yet he was running like a child, scared, alone and miserable. Oh, how he'd give anything to be inside the walls of his kingdom, be with the people he vowed to protect.

"_Where is he?"_

"_Find him!"_

"_Make sure he doesn't get away!"_

He was not scared, he was brave and unbeatable. It was only a matter of time before they would find him. "No they won't," he would tell himself over and over again.

He wasn't crying for himself either, no. He cried for the loss, the children, the elders, his country, his love, his child. He was alone.

Maybe he would live for another day, if he could escape. He would lose the battle but not the war. He could escape if he'd move slowly. If only he could move.

"_I think I heard something?"_

"_Do you hear that?"_

No! They heard him. He had to get away. He had to!

"_Where are you my lord?" _They would taunt over and over again. But he wouldn't listen to them-they were traitors.

"_I think I found him!" _

Damn it. He was surrounded. He was caged like a wounded animal. No escape. He really had failed, he chuckled wretchedly. But damn them if they thought they could get away with it.

"_Where do you think you were running to...? Namikaze?" _

Minato glared at the figure above him. He damned everyone who was helping the figure above. And probably, at the same time, he cursed everyone who tried to destroy him to hell, hoping, yearning, **_craving_**_ t_hey would pay for his and his love ones misfortune.

"_Aren't you going to run, say something," _He said, _"beg for mercy?" _The shadowing figure smirked, grabbing his sword and gently cutting through golden locks. _"This is what you get when you mess with my Kushina," _he yelled through his teeth, his anger making it obvious that if anyone were to interfere, he would kill them without any second thought._ "She's mine!"_

Minato's glared intensified instantly, His hazel eyes pointed accusingly towards the man above him. "No, you're wrong," He growled, his body shaken¸ blinded, fuming with outrage.

"_Oh, is that so?" _the figured mocked,_ "Do not worry, you're life will end soon and you won't have to worry about Kushina anymore."_ He laughed, turning his head towards the man beside him,_ "Get rid of him, and if anybody ask, tell them he fell off a cliff... by accident."_

All the man nodded with their blood thirsty eyes tracing over his body, no, mentally eating his body. Taunting smiles, there cruel laughers, there inhuman howling, didn't scare him. No-they served to fuel him more.

"I swear you will pay for this one day."

The man above him looked down and smirked. _"Oh really,"_ he said _"because from where I stand, you're in no position to make any threats Namikaze!" _He screamed, taking a fist full of Minato's shirt, pulling the blond towards him. "_Oh, and let's not forget who has Kushina with your unborn bastard! Me, that's right!"_

Minato leaned closer. His forehead and nose barely touched the other male above him. "Don't you dare touch them," Minato growled, right back, "especially my unborn baby-"

"_HN, get rid of him."_

_

* * *

_

Everything was moving too fast, too soon. Where was Minato? He ran out of the house and promised he would come back! He promised like if it was a matter of life or death! What did he do?

"Ah! ~" The baby was coming too soon, the baby? Her baby was in danger! A rather disturbing thought kept nudging deep inside her, telling her, begging her, she couldn't stay here- something was bound to happen.

"-Push Kushina, it's almost over," a woman in her mid-twenties said to the girl in labor "Come on, just one more push!"

Kushina glared at the woman, beads of sweat twinkled its way down her forehead, down her nose and pass her lips. "Ah, I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" She screamed "When will this be over!" Spots of white threaten to consume her vision, but she wouldn't let it show it, no, never.

"-Push Kushina, the baby! I can see the baby!"

"I can-" She whispered before passing out into the darkness.

* * *

Murmurs, whispers, they were speaking too loud, obnoxiously loud to be whispers, to be murmurs.

"_-Father…yes… died, when?"_

"_Did you hear?"_

"_-Yes, Dead-"_

"_-The baby…dead,"_

"_Poor girl"_

Kushina turned her head to the side, "The baby?" She asked softly, than realizing where she was before sitting upright and looking desperately around the room. Where was the baby? Where was her child!

Suddenly, getting up, she marched up to the boy beside her, "Where's my baby?" She said, "I need to know. Where's my baby?" She ordered, wavering slightly and leaning against one of the chairs.

She wasn't too fond to what she had heard, not at all.

Dead?

Her baby wasn't dead.

"Kushina please sit down, you're in no condition to be standing up," Said the boy next to her.

"Kakashi…" She pleaded, "-Kakashi, take me to my baby, please."

"Mistress I would have loved to tell you but I was o-" He was abruptly cut off when a rather feminine hand, cased in lacy white gloves, touched his shoulder, then slammed him roughly against one of the wooden tables.

On impact, the wooden table broke, scattering all over the floor. Kakashi screamed, closing his eyes shut, knowing what was to come.

One of the broken pieces slashed through his right eye, letting out a strangled cry, he covered his wounded eye.

"What did I tell you?" She asked.

Kakashi didn't answer, afraid of what he might say, may anger Kushina's sister even further. He wished however, he could throw her out the window, see her die with his left-and only good- eye and then abandon her body near a bear's cafe.

"Oh, so you can't talk?" She said. "Very well. I'll deal with you, Kakashi, late-"

"Konan? How dare you raise your hand to a mere child?" Kushina interrupted, bewildered and disgusted with her sister, "Have you no shame?" she said, running towards Kakashi.

Konan laughed, waving around the hand-fan, "Well, well, well. Aren't you the sensitive type?" She giggled. "Besides sister weren't you worried about that little bastard of a boy…sorry I meant your baby? Funny, you sure move fast."

Kushina glared, but soften up when she looked at Kakashi. "Konan, sister, what has become of you? You weren't like this. We use to be best friends-"

"Oh, shut it! That sister is long dead!" Konan screamed, glaring at the walls beside her. Suddenly, they became the focus of her interest. Deciding upon what to do, she looked at the servants "Take the little runt and fix his eye. Not a word about what happened to the _head master_. Got it? I'll take care of my _dear_ sister."

All the servants did as they were told, leaving an empty and eerily quiet room.

Konan flashed an annoyed look towards her irritating sister, thinking of what to do next. She settled on helping Kushina to the bed, tucking her and preparing the tea she had made herself.

"Sister, I know you want to see that-your baby. My nephew. But I have some devastating news," She secretly and silently poured a strange liquid into the tea and handed it to Kushina. "This will help you relax."

Kushina's heart pounded furiously, knowing better than to believe her sister's words. Taking the fragile tea cup, she cringed at the terrible smell. "Is this safe to drink?" She asked.

Konan Tsked, "Drink it. It's a special recipe that will help you relax." She repeated.

"Okay," Kushina warily said.

"Kushina, your son, as I mention before, is dead." Konan tried not to laugh at her sister's pained expression. Too bad, she mused, such a pretty face contorted, twisted, bent into such a pained expression.

"No. You lie, my baby is alive! Minato, he promised me he would come back and take us out of this dreaded place, Konan!"

"No, I'm not lying, Kushina. Why? Don't believe in your own sister?" She stated. "Look, I'm going to leave for a few minutes. Think about it. Ok?"

Kushina's face didn't change when her sister opened the door and left. She didn't even blink when the soft thud of the door roamed around the door. "My baby isn't dead. You hear? My child, who will be name Naruto Uzumaki, is not DEAD!"

"His not dead," She said again, her eyes closing after every syllable dropped slowly and diligent from her red, dry lips.

* * *

Konan walked outside, shuddering at the drops of water that fell down her neck and down her dress. "Pein," She whispered, "Good you're here, come out and bring that little monster with you. I have a special task for you."

A dark red haired man walked outside, his arms held a bundle of golden and tan skin, wrapped around white pieces clothing.

Konan looked at the bundle in Pein's arm. It was crying hysterically, probably cold and hungry. "Get rid of 'it'." She ordered "Hurry up- it's giving me a migraine."

Pein laughed, "Don't worry I'll get rid of it as long as you complete the end of the deal," He said, gently pushing Konan towards his chaste along with the golden bundle in his arms, his lips were only centimeters away from hers lips.

"Just go," She sneered.

"Whatever my lady wishes," Pein laughed, pushing her to the side, making way for him and the baby.

Little did they know that Tsunade, whose eyes never left the baby's view, stood behind one of the trees, silently cursing herself.

She knew beating Pein in his own game would be next to impossible but, she would follow him, be a shadow and protect that child at all cost.

Finally, deciding on what to do, Tsunade silently ran towards the horse carriage, hid herself inside one of the hay sacks and waited for the right time to strike.

* * *

Pein was in the world of rainbows and sunshine, the only think keeping him from bursting in waves of pure happiness was the bundle on his arms. The little thing cried and cried nonstop.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of meat," He roared at the tiny bundle, than groaned when the child cried even harder. "Fuck, you make a perfectly rainy day bad."

"Oomph!"

Pein stopped, looked behind him and narrowed his eyes. He saw nothing and whatever the sound was, he did not like.

He stopped the carriage abruptly, walked over to back, living the newborn to fend for himself. "Who's there?" He asked.

No Answer.

He looked closer- making sure his eyes carefully roamed the wet carriage and the tall thick trees that surrounded him-and then saw what seemed to be strands of blond hair. Balling up his fist, he marched up to the intruder and roughly, almost painfully cruel, yanked Tsunade blond hair and pulled her out of the carriage without a single second thought in mind.

"You're that nurse-Tsunade-" He said to her.

"-And your that bastard-Pein"

He laughed, no much worse, crackle and sizzle almost evilly. "Hn, that's right. And guess what?"

"What?"

He threw her against the tree.

Tsunade groaned in displeasure, her vision blurred and she swore her back just broke. "Wait, if you're going to kill me," she said, shakily taking out a piece of paper, "…Put this next to the child" As soon as she got up though, Pein knocked her unconscious. He picked up the piece of paper and sneered at it.

Pein didn't kill the nurse, but rendered her unconscious for a few hours-if that. He had to hurry and get rid of the kid, take back the stupid nurse and somehow make her believe that this was all a wild dream.

Oh, great.

* * *

Jiraiya has never seen a storm, like this one, since he was merely a child. It was as though each rain drop was a tear, mourning for something precious. It was strong, dark and sad to say the least. Few people would be seen today and knowing that, it would be useless to stay outside in this weather. In other words, it was suicide.

There was a short cut near the bank of the river and he decided to cross it, knowing it would lead him into the woods and then to his small hut. He hated going through the woods though- it was a dangerous but short way to go home.

_The cry of a child_

Jiraiya looked around, thinking it was probably his imagination.

_The child cries louder_

Jiraiya was now sure there was something in the woods. Could someone be stuck with children in the woods? He wondered. If that was the case-than he would hurry and try to get them out.

He almost gave up, when after a few minutes he saw something…something very disturbing indeed. There, almost on the brick of the river rested a tiny bundle, crying.

Getting off the horse, he ran toward the child unaware and uncaring of how slippery the mud seemed to be.

"Mother of Christ, what do we have here?" He said, taking the child in his hands. The baby, whose eye seemed to be as blue as the ocean, looked up at Jiraiya with almost sad and hungry-starved eyes. Jiraiya smiled and went back to his carriage, cooing and lulling the baby back to sleep in a sweet rocking motion.

Jiraiya ran inside the hut. As soon as he entered though, children, who were silently eating, scurried over to him, hugging and kissing him one the cheeks. "Jiraiya, what do you have?" A boy, with wild untamed brown hair, -and no older than 3 years old- asked.

Jiraiya grinned and turned the baby so that everyone could see the face, "Meet your new baby brother." The baby looked around, looking rather confused and tired and then fell back asleep.

The kids cheered, and asked many questions. One of them being what was the baby's name, which was only answered by shrug and a "No idea," from Jiraiya.

Feeling the baby was no easy task, Jiraiya soon found out. The baby would not eat anything and was glad when one of the women offered to breastfeed the child. At first, Jiraiya was a little concerned. He wasn't too keen of the idea of letting another woman breastfeed a child that wasn't hers, but those thoughts subsided as the child cried in hunger.

"Jiraiya," the woman who was currently breastfeeding the child started, "I found a piece of paper folded neatly inside one of the baby's rags." She hesitated before saying, "I haven't read it and it might be a clue about this child's parents."

Jiraiya smiled before taking the note and saying goodnight to the young lady, who he noticed was tired and sleepy. "Um, you seem tired. You should go to sleep… I'll handle the child."

She smiled, thanking him as she walked away.

This resulted in leaving Jiraiya alone, with an infant, a note and a single candle that lighted the small room.

He looked at the baby soft features and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's you and me sport." He said, taking out the note and opening it carefully with his one free arm.

_If you find this child alive, name him Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Keep him a secret for his sake_.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

I know you have so many questions unanswered but some questions will be answered later on. Please tell me what you think and be honest-should I continue? Sorry for the spelling mistakes!

R&R


	2. Even An Animal Can Have The Deepest Cuts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **Not** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Main pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MinatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi, AsumaxKonan, FagakuxMikoto…Many more couples in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story begins with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me.

* * *

Flashback: 7 years after Naruto was born:

Man had to always work. They, from the beginning of mankind, had to provide some kind of effort to get what they needed and primarily what they wanted. They were savage and unreadable when it came to these things. And it was no lie that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze reminded people of what they were. _Animals_. But then again-Naruto wasn't just anyone. He was…special.

"You're staring."

"Huh?"

The small mentioned blond look annoyed, "You're staring at me again…are you okay? No, as a matter of fact, are you going to teach me how to fish or not!"

Kiba looked away and coughed, "R-Right. Sorry, I was just thinking and spaced out."

Naruto smiled with a look that said everything was forgiven. He ran over to Kiba, his chubby hands flew up to Kiba's cheeks, moving into odd positions. Naruto always took pleasure in doing the funny faces seeing that it made Kiba look comical. "Well, let's get started and stop spacing out!"

Kiba backed away and slapped Naruto's hands off, he rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to sooth them, "Hold your horses Naruto. We first have to get the boat and then we can start."

Naruto pouted, "Fine, but if the fish run away before I come-"

Kiba smirked, "Fish can't run-they swim."

Naruto blushed and glared at his brother, "Yeah. Swim. Like I was saying- I won't give you the best part of the fish when it's time for dinner. I'll just give it to the dogs."

Kiba grinned, "Come on then. I wouldn't want that to happen."

* * *

Konan silently cradled the small infant in her arms. Kyuubi, the 3 years old infant's name, was her only joy. Her only son. She looked down and smiled with pride. Soon the infant would have woman all over him- in a couple of years of course.

"Madam, Fugaku Uchiha is arriving. He brought his wife Mikoto Uchiha."

Konan waved her hand dismissingly, "Make sure that they are properly welcomed into the house and-"

"No need for such flatters my dear Konan," Fugaku said coming through the halls, his wife right beside him, her pregnancy, Konan noticed, clearly showed through her thoroughly hand-fabricated dress.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. You should have written to me and said you were coming. This house is a mess, my servants would have tidied up a little bit more."

On the contrary Mikoto thought-the house was spotless. There wasn't a hair out of place. But Konan was always one to be a neat freak. She smiled, "No need, this house is always perfect."

"Yes, of course. Why don't you have a seat? You seem a tad tired. Care for some tea? It's a special recipe for soon-to-be mothers."

Fugaku gently nudge her, his face told her to take the offer. She glared at him for a second but nonetheless agreed. "Yes, I would love to. After all…" Mikoto faltered, she bit her tongue and swallowed hard, "I trust you."

Konan smiled.

Mikoto shuddered slightly.

"Well, come on. We don't have all day. And besides, Kyuubi is getting hungry."

"Oh, yes."

Fugaku watched as they left and quickly moved up the stairs as soon as they were out of sight. He had business to attend to.

* * *

Staring at the crack off the wall, a woman, no older than 25 years old, wondered aimlessly through her mind. She was at the brick of insanity -a state of mind with no return. She pulled her legs up to her heaving chaste, counting the minutes go by ever so slowly and wondering will she ever leave this place.

_Where are you?_

Wearing nothing but the rags she came in with, she snuggled closer to herself, she needed some kind of warmth_. _The room she was in was cold and dim, she could hardly see her breath coming in and out of her masked face, spreading the small particles into the air.

There was always someone in the room with her. The person never spoke. Just moved to get food and sleep. Sometimes she would try to talk to this person and although they never answer back it seem to ease the hours she was in the room, but just a little.

_When will I get out?_

She always cried herself to sleep. Moaning and groaning for that feeling again. She would yell and try to scratch the damn mask of her face. And when she was tired, she would gently pick up the rag doll near the bed, and hug the thing, rock it, and sing sweet lullaby's until she fell asleep.

_Hush my little angel. Don't you cry... daddy and mommy will always be here for you. Right?_

And such delightful words always broke through her lips all through out her dreamless nights.

* * *

Blue eyes carefully hid behind the vast bushes, careful so that they didn't find him. Years of experience taught him not to go out in the public, to be like an animal.

The laughter of two little boys running through the shady woods rang through his ears like melodies on a warm sunny day. They were strong, he noticed, both carried loads of fish to their little hut. Especially the blond beside the other boy.

His eyes never left the blond child. He wouldn't even try to, too afraid of what might happen if he did. Then again, no one would notice him. He chuckled silently to himself. Tonight was going to be a good one.

_I hope he doesn't hate me.

* * *

_

No one murmured a word, not even an intake of breath. _Too afraid to even try_.

Naruto tried to disregard the thick heavy stare from the brown eyed drunk man walking awkwardly through the curtain-doors. Naruto hadn't seen the man in days. He silently ate the small portion of food left on his plate, ignoring the fact that the brunette reeked of strong alcohol and the fact that he wanted nothing more than to throw up whatever he had been eating merely minutes ago. He pushed the plate to the side of the table. So suddenly, he didn't feel hungry.

_It's always like this,_

Everyone, especially Kiba, saw Naruto's obvious discomfort. It was obvious the way his breathing increased and the way his eyes seem to dilate and show of his striking icy blue eyes, that he was afraid, petrified of the man. Kiba pulled his arms over his chaste. He was tired of having to deal with this mess every time his father seemed to come drunk from work-which was almost every day.

The 'look' that man shot towards Naruto was not fair. It wasn't right at all. A look that promised pain to all who feel upon it wasn't to be directed at an innocent child who did nothing to deserve it.

"H-Hey Na-what's his name? Goldie locks… get out of my seat." The man slurred. His feet were only inches away from Naruto and they seemed to inch closer with every syllable the man grounded out. The bottle of empty alcohol swayed lazily back and forth in his hands, gripping it lose and tightly every few seconds.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his feet tingle with the slightest hint of fear and his small hands quivered in resentment. He hoped this wouldn't happen, but then again, hoping was such a silly thing. "But Jiraiya said this was my seat, fath-" It slipped out of his mouth without warning. He shouldn't have said those words while the man was drunk. It was a stupid thing to say. Jiraiya wasn't going to be there to protect him if Kiba's father drunkenly decided to go on a wild rampage.

"I'm not you father! How many times do I have to reveal that to you, eh?"

Naruto doubled over almost in agonizing pain as he was swiftly kicked on his side, he spit a few time and tried to muffle a few screams. With little to no warning at all, a hand grasped his blond hair and turned him to face brown eyes, unruly hair, and dark chocolate skin. He was right, he wasn't his father. That was just a slip up. Reality bites.

"Sorry," Naruto quivered, "I meant-"

"Shut up! You meant nothing." He said, pulling his blond hair harder. The bottle that swayed innocently through the air scattered all throughout the floor, earning a few gasps of fear. "It's your fault we live in this misery you little hell spawn. If you hadn't come along we would've had enough money to send _my_ children to school. We would've had enough money to buy a stable home for _my_ family. Jiraiya's a fool,"

Naruto looked away and started crying, his strangled sobs silently fell down his redden cheeks.

The drunken man didn't know what he was doing, but it felt good. To see those eyes burning with tears brought a sick pleasure to his mind. So damn good. "He should have left you dead. Who would want a fatherless kid?" he trailed off. He dropped him to the floor, and heard the boy whimper in pain, he was so sick of looking into those familiar eyes. "I never accepted you into _my _family if that's what you're thinking." He continued, "My wife forced me into feeding you. Into dressing you. To care for you..."

Naruto wasn't listening anymore. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he wasn't stupid either. Those words had hurt him deeper than the wound on his left knee or the terrible throb on his side. He just stood there and wondered bitterly did he even have a family at all. Not even once?

Kiba, who had long ago separated both of them, walked directly towards his father. "Dad you're drunk. You're scaring the other kids."

He looked at Kiba and screamed, his spit spread on his face. Kiba felt the urge to spit back. This man wasn't his father. His father wasn't like this. His father was a kind hearted man, with a wife, children, a lovable dog and a small warm hut.

"Always protecting that little brat like a loyal dog…" he indistinctly said. "Well, while you do that, I'm- I'm going to take a nap. I better not see that kid when I wake…" he slowly dove off to sleep, while walking. He barely saw the hard mattress before collapsing on the floor and falling to a dreamless sleep. Food was forgotten and so was the fight.

Naruto hadn't moved an inch from where he was sitting. His face looked blank, tired, too _hurt_. He slowly fixed his eyes around the room and saw that everyone had gone to sleep, except Kiba, who was right beside him. Oh, how he wished it was Jiraiya sitting next to him. He would know what to say in any case.

"Hey buddy…don't-"

Naruto couldn't endure this any longer, he would go crazy before he could get a chance to see the world and experience what it means to be a man-whatever that meant. He glared at floor and wiped his watery eyes with his hands. Slowly, he got on his feet, pretending he didn't cringe in pain. One or two ribs must have broken, he assumed. He walked out the small hut, Ignoring Kiba's outburst of, "where the hell do you think you're going? It's late and you might catch a cold and I'm not going to babysit you if you do."

* * *

Naruto shivered, it was cold and the sea was wild and high, rolling and crashing against each other than shimmering down with spindrifts hanging onto the air for a few seconds than falling back down to repeat the cycle again. The sand in between his little chubby toes constantly seem to find refuge, always digging deeper into the crease of his toes until he rubbed one foot on top of another to get them off. The night was beautiful.

Like a mirror image, icy blue eyes locked with Naruto's. Naruto startled, gazed up at the taller image for an extensive amount of time, before taking a step back.

"Tell me boy, what are you doing standing there in the middle of the night? Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking in the middle of the night? There are gypsies who are willing to steal you from your family and sell you off to pirates."

Naruto a little taken aback stood up straight and glared at the man. His hands closed into little fists, hands trembled indignantly, "I'm 7 years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself," Naruto huffed.

The taller figure chuckled, "Why yes you are. 7 years old, huh? How foolish of me."

They both stayed silent for a moment. Naruto was oddly calm, too calm he concluded. He had forgotten what he was suppose to be doing. It was strange. He would stare at the blond man and look away into the sky with a lingering sensation deep in his gut. "Um, sir, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" Naruto stared at the man for a while longer, "Well?"

The figure smiled, he stretched and flopped down on the sand, "No, you could say I'm not new to this place. I used to come here many times when I was a young man," He said, his voice becoming faded. "I'm happy to be here again. Out here in the sea I mean." He whispered.

Naruto could only stare and come closer to the man. The pain he had on his side was numb and long forgotten. He sat next to him and pulled his feet up to his chest, laying his head to rest on his knees. "What happened?"

"I ran into some trouble." He finished off. The taller blond looked at Naruto and smiled, "I'm leaving soon though, just came to get something I left behind. I'm still in trouble."

Naruto pouted, he didn't want the man to leave. Something about this man told him to stay close. "Oh, can I know what you're going to get?"

"I came to get my family. I miss them so much." He replied with a bright smiled that appeared to glow in the star filled sky. "Did you know I have a son? I've never met him but I know who he is,"

Naruto eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How do you know him if you never met him, that makes no sense. Do you have a portrait of him?"

The blond stayed quiet, he seemed to be in deep thought, and a small frown seemed to decorate his face. "Well, no. I don't have a picture of him. I wished though. The only way I can tell he's my son is because of the birth mark on his cheeks."

Naruto unconsciously touched the side of his face. "But you don't have a birthmark on your cheeks unless it's really, _really_ faint."

The blond man chuckled. "Oh, but I do have the same birthmark," _Just not in the same place Naruto_, "look let me show you," The taller stated, stooping his right leg and rolling the dirty old pants up to his knees. Three pairs of parallel lines stood in attention. The lines seemed like they were going in circles and gave the impression of an awesome tattoo.

Naruto stared at the birthmarks for a few minutes. His small hands trembled at the resemblance. Only one question flew through his head. Who was this man? He may have been a child, but he wasn't stupid either. He wasn't sure what it was, but something irked him about this man. "Wow, it looks so cool. Hey, I never got your name."

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't told you my name, have I? Let me give you a full intro than," He stood up and came closer to Naruto. With every step Naruto seemed to get a better view of the man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a lean body. He wore very old rags much like himself.

As soon as they were inches away, the tall man opened his mouth to speak, "Name's Minato Namikaze," he said, quickly holding onto a bewildered Naruto.

Naruto could not believe it. There were too many coincidences. _No. No!_ Naruto tried to run-to escape what was coming. He thought he was going to get a heart attack any second. No, he couldn't get a heart attack- he was too young and healthy. Maybe if he made some noise, try to drown out the words coming from Minato's lips. He refused to break. _I came to get my family. _He should've run to his small hut the moment he said that. He would've probably regret it later, but he didn't care right now.

"Please don't run," Minato pleaded. "Naruto, is your name right?" he said, trying to figure out a way to say what was about to come. Years of isolation have done no justice to his ability to communicate with people without scaring them off. Years of isolation and hiding from the guards has kept him from searching for his family. 7 years were too many days. "Yes, of course it's Naruto. I was the one who came up with the name."

"Please-Please don't say what I think…" He gulped, "please don't." Naruto turn his head to the side. He was at the brink of tears. He felt a warm hand reach his face. They were shaking, but they were firm and gentle nonetheless.

Slowly with anxiety, Minato wipe the tears rolling from Naruto's face. He looked just like him, but with his mother's spirit. "Naruto, I probably don't deserve your forgiveness after this. But please know that I loved you and thought about you every time I thought I couldn't pass another day. It was always you and your beautiful mother that kept me alive all this years." His hands were shaking more. It was now or never, he thought. "Naruto…I'm your father."

"How," He asked, all of a sudden he couldn't breathe, "could you say that? I never had a mommy or-or a daddy! How can you come out of nowhere and say that! How can you come and tell me I have a dad and then say you're leaving the next day. Why today?" _Why not yesterday or the day before?_

"I'm not leaving you, Naruto. Not now not ever…" Minato couldn't take the tension anymore. He hugged Naruto, rocking him right and left. Naruto's grandmother use to do this when he was near hysterics. Maybe he couldn't make up for the lost time or even make up for the lost memories of both of them as a family, but he had the choice of making time and making new memories for Naruto. The emotional damage that was done to Naruto was going to heal over time. But Minato knew, deep down, it would always leave scars.

"Come with me Naruto…"

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

Did you like the new chapter? I know, it was a little rushed. Should I continue or erase it? Please R&R.

Sorry for the mistakes. Sometimes, Fan-fiction decides to erase or add words that aren't suppose to be there. I checked like 10 times and every time I checked, new words are missing! So if you see any mistakes please tell me so that I may fix them. Please, don't be a lazy and Review. You see down there, where it says 'Review this chapter'? You do? Click it.

**Question: **

Why wasn't Sasuke in the Chapter? Well, You'll find out next chapter!

Will Naruto go with Minato? I don't know. Maybe.


	3. Even The Rain Can Sometimes Cry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **Not** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Main pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MinatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi, AsumaxKonan, FagakuxMikoto…Many more couples in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story begins with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me.

* * *

Flashback: 7 years and 3 weeks after the encounter with Minato:

Naruto lazily steered the boat. He was out to sea with his father caching fresh fish to sell or eat. It was well before sunrise and only a few boats could be seen far of the coast. Silence and only a few muffled chuckles were heard every few minutes when one of them would tip over and almost tumble out of the boat. Only when they reached the spot they usually settled in, did they start to have small conversations. They fished around the stump for a few minutes without any luck. Naruto was getting a bit peeved but let it go. He remembered what Kiba once told him. _With fishing you need a lot of patience. _Right, like he had any.

"Hey, dad…" Naruto started, it's been three weeks since he had left with Minato. He remembered at first, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to leave. It took quite a few minutes before he had the courage to speak to Minato, his dad. Leaving meant he would have to start anew. It meant he would have to leave Jiraiya, Kiba, and his other siblings. But leaving meant the end of the countless humiliations and tortures.

Before he left, he made sure to let Kiba know he was safe. He especially told him not to tell anyone where he was going. Jiraiya, as much as he hated the idea, would have to think of him as being dead and Kiba would contemplate the idea- even if it was false- for the sake of everyone. No one would hear from him again.

"Hn," Minato acknowledge.

"You said I had a mommy named Kushina…right?" Minato knowing where this conversation was going said yes. "Can you tell me what was she like?" Naruto said his was voice was soft and low. A small breeze past by them, and the boat rocked back and forth. Naruto shuddered.

"Your mother was…how could I describe her? She was the most beautiful woman I laid eyes on. She was brave and intelligent. Many men were afraid of her," He laughed, "Your mother wasn't like other woman. She hated people who tried to think for her. She always said, 'the day I let a man rule my life, is the day hell freezes over.' I never argued with that...And I always respected what she thought. We would always work together. I really loved Kushina…and she would have loved you too." Minato looked down and fought the urge to breakdown and start crying. There was nothing worse than losing the woman you loved. And talking or even thinking about what could have happened killed his heart a little more every day.

"I would've loved her too," Naruto said. He really wished he had met his mother. Sometimes at night he wondered what happened to them. A few days ago, before he fell asleep, he saw those identical blue eyes so sad. He wondered if he was thinking about his mother.

"You know Naruto. One day, when you're old enough, I will tell you the story of your mom and I and how we fought for our-Arg," Before he could finish, a sharp pull almost jerked the fishing gear out of his hand. He could tell by the enormous strength of the pull that this one was a huge one. What luck.

In the excitement, Naruto temporarily forgot his net and helped Minato who was almost at the brink of falling. Slowly, with the string taut, he helped rill the fish in the boat. He was incredibly strong, well, for a seven year old. Naruto used both his small hands to hoist the fish when it was close enough. "Wow, look at it! It's so big! What do you think we should do with it?" Naruto poked the fish a few times. It squirmed, fighting to find water.

"Don't know. I'll probably sell it if we get enough fish today." Minato said.

* * *

"Congratulations! It's another boy,"

If someone would've told Minato three weeks ago she was having twins, she would have laughed and denied it. But now she could see it. She was a little afraid. Her boys were born 3 weeks too early. The chances of both her boys making it alive were extremely slim.

Fugaku, who sat next to her the entire time, held her delicate hand. They remained motionless when two crying newborns entered the room again. The first born was draped in red sheets while the smallest of both was adored with a light blue one. Both might have been twins, but they were truly unique. While one was crying, fidgeting and moving, the other was quiet, calm and almost looked curious.

"What should we name them?" Mikoto said.

Fugaku thought for a moment, looking at both boys. His thoughts were interrupted when Mikoto's voice cracked. Loud spurts of coughing erupted throughout the room. Fugaku was right beside her in an instinct, rubbing her back in soothing manners. She had not meant to ruin such beautiful scene with her problems. "Are you okay? You should rest. We can pick out our boy's names later when you feel better." Fugaku said.

"No need for drastic measures, I'm fine. Really. It was just a minor cough." Mikoto said. She was not going to ruin something that was probably going to be one of her best memories. "Go ahead dear, tell us what you think should be the name."

"Well," Fugaku looked at her quizzically for a moment, but let it pass when she gave him a longing look. "You see the one wearing the red?" Fugaku pointed, "Since he was the first born he will be named what we picked before his birth. Uchiha Itachi, after my grandfather. And the bundle in blue," He pointed to the other direction, "I think I'll name him Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love both the names." Mikoto coughed out. A bit of blood trickled down her lips and plunged on the white sheets. She glanced at Fugaku and saw his worry expression. Whether she liked it or not, she slowly was dying. The sympathetic look on Fugaku's face was like a clear glass of water. She was dying and she probably was not going to see her dear boys grow. Why was this happening to her? She was once one of the healthiest women in her town, now she was slowly dying. "Sorry," She said hurriedly, "bring both of the boys here. I want to see them," _the sooner the better_.

* * *

7 years after Sasuke and Itachi are born:

Mikoto silently counted down the seconds in her head. _3, 2, 1,_ She knew what was about to concede, and she had gotten ready for it. She turned over and saw two little boys running towards her. She rolled her eyes and put the book she was currently reading down the table.

She smoothed down her dress and got up to her feet as fast as she could. The boys didn't notice though. She raised both her hands in the air, spreading all 8 figures and 2 thumbs to its maximum. In a short series of unfortunate events, both boys collided to the awaiting hands. Each boy was now rewarded with a hand printed on each face.

Her kids were too smart for their age and sometimes she would slip and forget that both Itachi and Sasuke barely reached her knees. It was easy to forget that both boys were still immature and could not be left unsupervised for long periods of time. She left them inside the playroom alone for 10 minutes and not long after she turned away, the house was a complete disaster.

"Itachi, Sasuke…sweeties, how many times…" she said, looking at both boys, "have I told you 'not to cause mayhem' while visitors are in the house?" She tapped her foot impatiently, demanding for an answer. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and then at their mother.

Itachi was his usual self, nothing but aloof, and blasé. He would send a glimpse towards his brother, waiting to see if Sasuke had a plausible excuse for their little mishap. Sasuke also seemed to regard Itachi every few seconds with nervous eyes. Itachi guessed the poor boy didn't have a clue. His main concern was to get out of trouble as fast as he could. Something like being in 'trouble' was not in his to-do list and would never be. Itachi scowled and rubbed his sore head, "It's… Kyuubi's fault. He was chasing us with that stupid fox of his,"

Mikoto huffed, "Really? When did he come?"

"Not very long ago," Itachi answered, "His was outside with that thing. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke mumbled something similar to a 'yes' and subsequently looked away. He was somewhat tired of lying to his mother. It didn't feel right. Something in his tummy always told him to stop. And somewhere along the lines, he would always listen to his brother like a lost puppy. "It's true. I-I was there with him."

"Fine, but that doesn't excuse you from destroying half the house. When your father comes, we'll deal with this."

Itachi declared his usual 'hn' and left the room, annoyed that the situation didn't go the way he wanted it to be.

Sasuke, who wanted to follow Itachi, fought the urge and went up to his mother. He quickly noticed that his mother was on the floor. "Mom, you okay?" He got down on his knees and took her hand. His neutral look unsuccessfully concealed his deep concern for her. She was coughing over and over again, repetitively. When she didn't answer, his eyes widen in realization, he needed help, he needed to call for help soon and if he didn't she would- he was not going to think about.

He got to his feet and opened the doors, "Itachi! Father! Kakashi! Someone…Anybody! Come please…need help! I don't know what to do!" He looked back and saw drips of blood dribble down her lips. What was happening to his mother? Why were they taking so long to help him! "Help!"

Itachi, Kakashi and a few servants were up in an instant. Itachi hid behind Kakashi, staring at nothing in particular. Most of the servants heard the distressed calls from the youngest heir and wondered what could have happened. Sasuke found the fact rather annoying. They weren't even helping.

Itachi, who was silent the entire time, noticed his father missing. With a bored expression he poked Kakashi, "Do you know where father is?"

Kakashi looked down and gently smiled, "His together with Asuma at the moment. It would be imprudent to disturb him at the moment young master."

Sasuke heard what Kakashi said felt a little peeved. He looked at his mother and his heart dropped for moment. "Go get father Kakashi. Please," tears welled up in his eyes, but he brushed them off, "I. You know. Mommy would like that."

Itachi took Sasuke's hand and rubbed it gently. "Don't cry. Mom will be okay. Okay?" A pale blush appeared on his smooth features the instant Sasuke smiled and embraced him with his small arms. Sasuke was probably his brother, but he still had issues showing that kind affection.

Sasuke broke the embrace and took a few steps towards their mother, "Let's hope so," he said, "for the sake of everyone." _Including me_.

"I called one of the servants to get your father. He will be arriving shortly." Kakashi's heart must've broken a tiny bit when he saw the sad sight of the boys. He felt like doing something. Or at least felt like saying something. For a few seconds, the hands of time seemed to reverse to another scene. It was like witnessing another sad ending. _Poor girl, I warned her time after time after time after time, but no one ever listens._ He unconsciously touched his covered eye and quietly ran out the room.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs. She could care less if one of those 'low lives' heard her or not. She sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the window. "Why isn't she dead yet?" She muttered grumpily.

"I suppose because she's strong young lady. That isn't the point though. You're married Konan. Shouldn't you be worried about _your _husband and not someone else's? "

"Shut it, Pein," She hissed out loud, "I'm tired of babysitting her. She's weak and can barely take care of her children. It's a wonder how those two lucky little bastards haven't noticed already." She paused and took a deep breath. "My only problem is time. I want her gone Pein. You hear. I don't care what you do, but by this week I want her gone."

"I'm all ears as long as you," He smirked and ogled her body, "complete the end of the deal." He glanced back down and stroked Kyuubi's baby fox. "So, how's Kyuubi. I heard he was going to skip a grade or two."

"He's fine. But since when do you care what happens to Kyuubi?" She asked.

"I'm a little offended Konan." He laughed in mock hurt, "Of course I care about him. Why wouldn't I?"

Konan scoffed, "As if. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Don't try to change the subject bastard." She heard a small chuckle erupt from Pein's throat but ignored it.

A moment of silence soon took over. Konan drank the glass of wine in her hand while Pein slowly stroked the fox's soft fur.

"A lady such as you shouldn't be drinking so much," Asuma said, closing the doors behind him. "Pein would mind excusing Konan and I for a moment? Oh, I almost forgot. Can you go and check on the farm? I know it's your day off and all, but some of the horses are acting up and you're one of our best workers. Sorry, I'm probably asking too much of you."

"No, of course not," He drawled out, "it's no trouble at all. I was leaving anyways. Have a lovely day." Pein stood up and let the room.

As soon as Pein left, Asuma's guard crumbled. He let out sign and sat down across from Konan. "Ah, this is much more relaxing. Today was so troublesome." Konan rolled her eyes and was almost out the door. "Don't move." Asuma said. "I told you I had to speak with you."

"And what might you want to tell me?" She sat back down, and waved the hand-fan on her hand.

"I just came from a meeting and let's just say it didn't end so well." This perked up Konan's interest.

"What happened?" She asked, "Don't tell me we're in debt or even worse…broke Asuma."

Asuma put a hand on her shoulders, "No. None of that happened." He said. His voice sounded sad and exhausted.

She shrugged the tan hand off her shoulders dismissingly and sat near the window. "Then what?" she asked a little annoyed that it was taking so long for him to say it.

"It's about Fugaku's and his wife."

That caught Konan's attention once again. Her eyes widen and she pursued her lips, thinking of what could have happened. She hoped Fugaku was all right. She gulped and idly scratched her hand. "Fuga-I mean. Are both okay?"

Asuma's eyebrow twitched. "Fugaku's fine. It's Mikoto I'm worried about. She's greatly ill. It looks like her time is ending."

"Oh, how sad," _I wasn't there to watch her fall._ Konan inwardly smirked. So she wasn't going to need Pein's help after all. "I'm heading over their house. See if they need any of my assistance helping out,"

"Right," Asuma was a little relieved. He was happy to see his wife wanting to help out his best friend's wife. "Are you taking Kyuubi with you?"

Konan thought for a second and answered with a "Yeah," before asking if she could be excused. Asuma tilted his back on the chair and waved his hand. She had some 'planning' to do before she left to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

2 days later.

Sasuke sat where he stood for the last few hours. His bangs covered most of his face as tears freely fell from his eyes. So lost in self-pity, he didn't notice it had started raining. He understood death. He understood what happened when things died. When people died.

Itachi was wrong. She was just getting worse. He wasn't' even allowed to enter her room unless she specifically asked for it.

He tilted his head back, touching the wall behind him. He didn't care if it was raining. He couldn't care less if someone recognized him. His mom once said rain were tears from the sky. Maybe the sky was crying for his mother.

Suddenly, he felt like he was the only one to coping with the problem. Everyone seemed to go back to their lifestyle so quickly. Even Itachi and his father appeared to suddenly overlook his mother. They forgot that Mikoto ever existed.

He glanced around and saw Kyuubi standing near a tree. He held an umbrella and a small bag on his hand. Like always, a small frown marred his face. He absently wondered if was born that way or did he have to work for it.

Kyuubi walked slowly to where Sasuke was and held the umbrella under both their heads. They stood like that for a while. Not saying a word. Kyuubi began to put pressure on his other leg. "Ever thinking of getting up? I'm waiting for you."

"I didn't ask you," He drawled out lazily.

Kyuubi pouted but let it go, seeing that his friend wasn't in the mood. "Here, 'bought some food for you. Thought you might be hungry and all."

Sasuke was about to refuse, go to another place and sulk some more, but saw Kyuubi's eyes and took the bag ill willed. "Thanks, but you didn't have to." He opened the bag and eyed the cookies. He took one out and nibbled it. "You want some?"

"Nah," he smirked, "But do you think we can walk back inside the Uchiha mansion? I'm getting cold standing out here."

Sasuke wiped the tears of his eyes. They slowly walked back to the mansion. It was a silent walk. When they entered through the doors, the cookies he had been eating were not doing so well in his stomach. Maybe he was getting a cold.

Itachi appeared holding a glass of milk. He seemed to have woken up from a nap. "Glad to have you back." He yawned. "Was' beginning to thing you were stolen by gypsy's… or something. But fail asleep." Sasuke glowered and ran up the stairs.

"Thank for bringing him Kyuubi. You can leave." Itachi walked over and opened the door. He wasn't in the mood to mess around with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi blinked and pointed at himself, his eye lashes flutter rapidly, "Me? I don't think so stupid. Mom's staying here for a few days."

Itachi raised his eyebrows and then glared. He let go of the doors and passed by the red head. "Do whatever you want. Don't disturb Sasuke. And most importantly don't disturb me. Jack ass."

Kyuubi send him a glare as well. "Sasuke's my best friend and if I want to see him then I will." He turned around and walked to where Sasuke was heading, living a fuming Uchiha. Kyuubi smirked. He didn't like the bastard anyways.

Once he entered Sasuke's room, he collapsed on the bed. He noticed Sasuke wasn't there and groaned into the cushy pillows. He was probably in the bathroom doing god knows what.

Sasuke watched his hands before leaving the bathroom and entering his room. He was surprised to see Kyuubi sleeping on his bed curled up. He tip-toed his way through the room as fast as he could, stumbling and slipping over some of the toys scattered throughout the room.

Kyuubi's muffled snores abruptly halted, unsure whether to stop moving around or keep going, he carefully sat down on the bed, taking one of his favorite books to read. Sasuke started to read the first page but couldn't focus on the words. After a few minutes he resigned and fell asleep.

* * *

1 week later.

Fugaku offered Sasuke a white rose. It was meant to be placed on the head stone as a gift to their mother. Sasuke didn't take one. He refused to accept their mother was gone. Was it his fault? He shuddered at the thought. It was also raining. He didn't care much though. The rain felt right, making his clothes stick to his skin. There was so much regret. He lied to his mother so many times, he could hardly keep count. He was an ungrateful child.

Itachi never thought it would happen. Not so soon at least. The only question in his mine was- _what now_?

Fugaku clenched his chest. He couldn't take the guilt. Mikoto was gone. He was grateful since the day she accepted him as his second wife.

He remembered telling her he wasn't in love with her. Never was. He thought he would never love her. Or at least never like her. And she never complained. He remembered also telling her: "I only love my first wife." Only her. She never complained. He closed his eyes. She became his second best friend. She gave him two beautiful walking miracles. He loved her. But he was never _in_ love with her. He felt so-so guilty.

Konan cried over Pein's shoulder. Anyone passing by would believe she was really crying. No. She was laughing. Laughing so hard, tears came out. She finally got what she wanted. Her only question was how to get rid of Asuma and those bratty children without killing them.

Kakashi hid behind the trees. He held two necklaces that had been giving to him by Mikoto herself. The necklaces were very plain. Each golden string had an oval shape stone. He remembered what she told him.

"_Give this to Sasuke and Itachi. When they're…" She coughed and continued, "When they're old enough they'll understand."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know it's short. But I had to introduce Sasuke and Itachi into the story. I need a beta, anyone willing?

Note: Naruto is about 14 years old, Kyuubi is 8 or 9 years old, and Sasuke and Itachi are about 7 years old. Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. Next chapter will be better. More things are going to be uncovered next chapter! And Sasuke and Naruto Finally meet! I mean…Sasuke and Naruto _probably _meet…right. Ha-ha.

Review please! Piece!


	4. Can You Really See Into The Past?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, drugs, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **Not** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Main pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MinatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi, AsumaxKonan, FagakuxMikoto…Many more couples in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story begins with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me.

Sorry! I need a Beta...TT

* * *

**Where The Savage's Heart Rest**

Naruto rested on one of the many rocks near the shoreline, a small frown marred his face. He wasn't very far of the cave he lived in. Yes, he lived in a cave with his father. Wasn't much, but it had plenty of room to spare. It even came with fresh water. A very good deal he might add.

He heard that one of the Uchiha's died a few weeks ago. He couldn't feel bad for them if he tried. Not that he would try. On the contrary to the Uchiha's, many of the town's people celebrated. He heard many comments on their behalf. Some comments were similar in ways that they all sounded the same.

"_Those good for nothing Uchiha's deserved it-" Or "One less Uchiha. One more coin for me-" _

Sure, he was no one to judge. But he heard stories about the Uchiha's. He also knew he was- _in a way- _related to them.

His father once mentioned there named in his sleep. He asked his father about it, but he wouldn't talk. His lips curled into a thin line and shot Naruto a glare, _"The Uchiha's are nothing but trouble. Stay away from them. I mean it boy. Now come here. Food's getting cold."_

He complied but wasn't giving up. A few days later he asked his father about the Uchiha family. He ignored him and continued with his work.

"_Um… dad," _Naruto started, _"Why do you hate the Uchiha's so much?"_

"…"

"_Dad?"_

"…_Let's go, I think we have enough tomatoes." _Minato took the tomatoes and left Naruto gaping like an idiot.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. It took about another week to get the old man to talk. Which really, it wasn't much. According to his father's explanation, the Uchiha's weren't always… evil. Apparently, they were humane. His mother was married to an Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha. Sadly, it ended in disaster.

Naruto stretched his legs and arms, a small yawn escaped his lips. What he didn't expect was to here one of the fisher man screaming his name. "Naruto, Naruto!" The man screamed. He stopped near the shore and took deep breaths. "Your father. Accident. Go boy, his waiting for you."

Naruto's eyes widen. He didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could. His legs were numb by the time reached the cave. There weren't many other than a few close friends of him and his father.

Shikamaru went up to him and handed some water, "Finally, we've been searching for your sorry ass for hours."

"Sorry to cut the conversation short," Naruto all but growled, "but where is he?"

Shikamaru sighed and sat down, "You can't see him right know-"

"What?"

"-The doctor's checking him. Let me tell ya' mate, don't know what happened. He was fine when I came, than I see him sprawled on the floor looking half dead."

Naruto frowned, but it was so subtle that it was hardly noticeable. Maybe taking a sit was the best option. He sat down on one of the crooked chairs and sloughed forward. "I can't believe this is happening. Wasn't ready, you know?"

Shikamaru sat down next to him and gently touched his shoulder.

Naruto was indifferent to the touch. "No one blames you for not being ready Naruto. No one's ever prepared. Ever." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed. Reading a book his father bought a couple days ago. He wasn't surprise at the sudden act of kindness. His father tried to keep him from thinking too much of his mother.

He sighed and closed the book. He didn't need to be treated like a baby. What he needed was time. He was seven 1/2 years old dammit! Almost eight years old. He didn't need people to watch over him like some delicate silverware.

"Itachi I'm bored. Let's go outside."

Itachi rolled over on the bed. "No it's humid," he said, rubbing his eyes, "We'll go tomorrow." He rolled over again and closed his eyes.

Sasuke pouted, "Come on! Give me a break. I need fresh air!" He said, dragging the words longer than necessary and making his point clear. "Itachi!"

He rolled over and stared long and hard at Sasuke, his lips curled into a thin line. Itachi sighed. He felt a headache come on any second. "We can't. Remember?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "What?"

Itachi scoffed. "Gypsies. Remember?"

Of course he wouldn't remember! He was too busy ogling a piece of tomato. What? Did Itachi really expect him to listen? "…Right," He smiled, playing with the tips of his bangs. "I remember. Gypsies and all. Could you…you know-refresh me on that one again?"

Itachi stared stupidly at Sasuke for second, "Father said to stay inside 'cause the gypsies are staying here for a few days. And he said that if we go outside alone they might kidnap one of us or even worse -both."

"Really?"

Itachi gave him a look that if-you-don't-believe-me-ask-him and continued. "If you want to go outside you'll have to ask father first and then get one of the grownups to come with us. And that's so much work." He rubbed his head at the mere thought of it.

Sasuke groaned. His father wasn't even here to give them permission. "Stupid gypsies." He glowered. "I'm getting a glass of water."

Itachi rolled over, already asleep and snoring occasionally. Some drool fell from his lips and stuck to his cheek but Sasuke didn't mind as long as Itachi cleaned it up when he woke up.

* * *

The first thing Naruto manage to do when he was confronted with his father was give him an immense hug.

The whole entire time, Naruto also had managed to sob out some words. "Don't do that again," he snuffled. "Ever."

Minato succumbed to Naruto and awkwardly patted Naruto on the back, not knowing what to do. "It's okay Naruto. It's okay."

Naruto sniffled again. He let go of Minato and shifted uncomfortably. For the first time he noticed how exhausted and worn-out his father truly looked. Age was truly catching up to him. He regretfully realized how lucky his father was. It would be a surprise if he made it through his 40's let alone 30's.

He sat next to him and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's okay," Minato scratched the back of his head absent mindedly when stomach growled. He grinned, embarrassed that everything he ever did always seemed like a paradox, "Well, how 'bout bringing me some food?"

Naruto chuckled, "Sure thing," He got up and entered the 'kitchen' which consisted of rocks, wood, food and water. He immediately got to work.

Minato turned over for what seemed like the 10th time that hour. He snuggled closer to his blanket in a sad attempt to find a comfortable position. Surely there had to be a way to sleep. He looked at Naruto sullenly. The boy slept like he was unwitting of his surroundings.

His hand was getting numb so he raised his hand over his eyes and stretched his fingers. After a while of no success he stirred from his bed and got to his feet. The doctor said he wasn't supposed to stand up but god dammit he had to take a long piss!

After the 'job' was done, he went to get a glass of milk. He sat down and listened to the beads of rain, the lighting, and the slow ripples of the shore line. He wryly noticed that it was raining a lot the past few weeks.

"Dad," Naruto said. "You should be resting… like the doctor said."

"The rain brings back a lot of memories. Don't you think? Imagine. Sitting peacefully, hearing the rain fall down while drinking a nice cup of hot milk." Minato waved his hands, signaling Naruto to come sit near him. Naruto, a little curious, did as he was told.

"Yeah that really sounds nice. Did you do this often?" Naruto sat down, and then to drank some of the milk on his cup. He cringed and pushed the cup away from him. "We should buy milk more often too." he muttered.

"Uchiha's, huh?"

Naruto nodded. He knew where his father was going with this.

"The Uchiha's are a noble family. Why are you so interested in them?"

The younger blond shrugged. He wasn't about to say: You scream their name in your dream every night. "Just curious, that's all."

"You're mother was an Uchiha through marriage. She was known as Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki. Not Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki like you would expect."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. So his mother committed adultery and he was the bomb, the freaking surplus, of the action.

"What happened?"

"She was discovered. Her husband didn't want the news to spread and used every ounce of his power to cover it up. He announced she was pregnant with his child." He growled. His eyes stared hard into the cup. "He tracked me down and tried to kill me. He…" He stopped for a second and took a deep breath. "I mean the guys working for him through me of a cliff near the Valley Of End. I was lucky bastard let me tell you that. To survive that fall is a miracle itself. It took me months to be able to walk again."

Naruto was afraid of what to say. His father seemed to be letting all that anger bottled up.

"When I returned to Konoha, I was informed of Kushina's death and then yours. I didn't know what to do. Everyone else thought I was dead too. I saw my own grave-I saw my own people dig a grave for me… and all I could do was concealed myself away." Minato stopped, his intense look soften just a tad. "The Uchiha's are bad people. I have seen it with my own eyes. Fugaku Uchiha is the worse out of all of them. Stay away from him. You hear me boy?"

Naruto couldn't guarantee he wasn't. Something deep inside of him was boiling with rage, but he couldn't quite point it out. He now understood why people hated the Uchiha's so much. They were monsters in general. "I'll try but I can't guarantee you anything."

Minato stood up and put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Just promise me one thing."

Naruto nodded, "Whatever you want."

"If one day they realize your true identity, I want you to claim what is rightfully yours." Minato explained with a resolution that made Naruto's back tense. "But if it you have to risk your life, then don't do it. Can you promise me that?"

Minato, Naruto decided, didn't have to fret over him. He was not going to meet the Uchiha's. EVER. However, a question did pop into his head, "Why are telling me all of this? I thought you didn't want to speak about it?"

Minato dwelled on his questioned for nearly a minute. His days were getting shorter and Naruto had every right to know who his family was, even if they were known as a malicious, spoiled and obnoxious family. "Just promise me." That's all he wanted to know.

"I don't have the proper educa-"

Minato cut him off. "It doesn't matter. I'll get you one." He took out a silver box and reached for his pocket and got a silver key. He opened it to reveal a huge amount of money and a small wrinkly-brown bag.

Naruto's eyes bulge right out. "Where did you get that?" He never had seen so much money in one ingle place.

"Believe it or not, I have I've collected money over the years."

"I can't take this. You worked too hard to get this money and-"

Minato shut him up again. "It's okay. Huh, I-I don't know how to say this…" He sat back down and closed the box. "I'm sick. I'm dying. You need someone to take care of you." He Trailed off. His voice was getting thicker and thicker and almost impossible to speak.

"No dad. You're not sick. You just haven't eaten enough and so you-you fainted. You're not sick." Naruto stood up and went over to his dad. "Keep the money. You are not sick." He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Surely, he was but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"A few days ago I bumped into an old friend." He mentioned, trying to change the subject. "I wasn't very surprise when I saw him, he didn't change a bit." He chuckled wryly. "He's a wealthy man Naruto. And I took the opportunity to ask him to take you in as your tutor. His name is Asuma Sarutobi. He was happy enough to do so."

He left out some parts. Like the time Asuma almost had a heart attack seeing him. Or the part where he told him that Naruto was also alive and he had to keep it a secret. To say the slightest, it was thoroughly humorous and bloodcurdling.

"What?" Naruto should've stayed asleep. He shouldn't have woken up- it was a stupid, stupid idea. Next time, if he ever gets the idea to wake up in the middle of the night with a brooding/sick dad, he will make sure to hit himself with a bat on the head. "When did you plan this? No, as a matter of fact, can you slow down? You're going too fast for me here."

Minato cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. "Naruto I'm sick. You need someone to take care of you. You need an education. A safe home. I don't want you to suffer because they," By 'they' he meant Uchiha's. "-took away your rights."

"But what about you?" Naruto shot.

"Don't worry about me. I can figure that out myself. I know this may seem a little-"

"A little?" Naruto screeched.

"-rushed, but I have been planning this for several days. Promise Naruto you will do as I say or at least try."

Naruto stayed silent. His head was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. That was the reason his dad was avoiding him, because he didn't know how to tell him he was sending him away to some unknown rich and snotty guy. His face scrunched up in mild annoyance. Minato should have told him from the very beginning. "I promise. But it doesn't make any sense. You want me to go to a rich guy's house to be tutored. And you want me to avoid the Uchiha's. That's going to be difficult."

"Well," Minato started. "I explained your special situation to Asuma and we both agreed that you will be known as Naruto Sasaki. He's a great man Naruto so don't mess this up."

"But what if-"

Minato put a finger against Naruto's lips. "I don't want any but's or what if's."

Naruto pouted. "When do I start?"

* * *

7 days later.

"You look just like your father Naruto." Asuma looked at Naruto with a small smile gracing his face. He didn't believe it at first, but there standing right in front of him was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. His heart clenched and unclenched.

Naruto jumped. He looked confused for second before smiling. He figured this was the famous Asuma his father must have been talking about. Naruto raised his hand, "You must be Asuma. It's an honor to meet you sir. Uh, and thanks, a lot of people tell me that."

Asuma gladly accepted his hand and hauled the smiling blond into a hug. "No need for formalities within the family. I'm just pleased to see you're okay."

Naruto eyes widen. Asuma had integrity, he'd give him that. Maybe, the old man wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought he would be, just maybe. "I think we should…" Naruto said pointing towards the small bag of clothes.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Once you're settled in, I'll introduce you to the family." He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a cigar. "You want one?"

Naruto looked at it for a second. There was nothing special about it. It was a stick that you burned to feel good or at least that was what he thought. He had seen his father smoke once or twice before but he never asked him if he wanted to try. "Um, smoking never was my forte."

Asuma inhaled the flavorful stick for a moment. "It's okay, there's no need to rush. Come on, let get you inside."

Naruto followed. His finger fiddled with each other for a while. He poked his head around every corner of the mansion and he was not shocked. It was what he expected: A huge house with every luxury needed to be spoiled.

"Where will I sleep?" He sounded calm and cool but he was irked. Most of the servants were eyeing him suspiciously, mumbling and shushing each other. That kind of thing infuriated him but he'd be damn if they knew they were getting to him.

"Second floor. Walk right and then make a left on the first corner. It's the third room to your right. If you need any help you can ask any of the maids." Asuma smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room. He would have to speak to the maids. _How troublesome_, he thought.

To Naruto's surprise, his room wasn't what he expected. It was lively flourished in a sea of handmade drapes and light exotic colors that range from cinnamon red to mahogany wood. "This is my room? No, must be in the wrong one."

"No, this is your room." Naruto's head shot to his right at the squeaky voice, hand near his heart and eyes wide.

"And you are?" Naruto asked, inspecting the red haired kid.

"Kyuubi Sarutobi and you must be…"

Naruto blinked and pointed a finger at himself. "Oh, me? My name is Naruto U- Sasaki nice to meet you Kyuubi." He sounded so lame. He hoped that Kyuubi was kind enough to overlook that.

Cause' that would be a real bummer.

"Yeah," Kyuubi bristled away, "how old are you?"

Naruto sat down, feeling that his legs were getting numb. "Just turned 14," Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "why the sudden question?"

"Wow," Kyuubi whispered, ignoring Naruto's question. "Want to be my brother?"

Naruto pointed to himself again. He debated this for a while. He momentarily looked at Kyuubi, and saw the serious red blazing eyes. "What's in it for me?"

"Lots of things… and plus, I'm fed up of having nothing to do."

"What happens if you get bored of me?" Naruto said to the kid. It was probably a mean thing to do, but he enjoyed teasing the red-head.

"Come on! Please?"

The blond couldn't help himself anymore. He grinned side to side, happy and ecstatic to have a friend on his first day in the Sarutobi mansion. "I'm just joking. I'll be your big brother! We'll have lots of fun."

Kyuubi ran over to him, almost tripping over a piece of the rug on the floor, with one of his rare smiles. "Let's play."

Naruto looked at the bag in his hand. He would unpack later. And on top of that, he barely had any clothes so it would only take him a few minutes to unpack. He smile and stood up. "Ok, but you have to first show me around the mansion." He said earnestly. '

Kyuubi pulled him towards the door, a small smile gracing his face. "Come on. We'll have so much fun…and it'll be awesome when you meet my best friend Sasuke!"

Naruto grinned and let the little boy lead the way. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

It was dinner and Naruto considered himself completely inapt. He smiled, heart racing. Asuma and Kyuubi smiled back utterly unaware of the tension that was going on between Konan and Naruto.

"Is…is this the boy of which you spoke of a week ago?" Konan fiddled with the spoon on her hand, tempted to thrown it at the blond boy sitting across from her.

Asuma's smile suddenly dropped. "Yes, I'm going to tutor him to become a fine gentleman." He turned to Naruto and said, "Isn't that right Naruto?" He saw the blond wearing the clothes he gave him and felt relieve the blond didn't pushed them away. Lord knows what Konan would have done if he saw what the boy was wearing when he came in.

"Naruto's your name?" Konan asked, tension crashing through her like waves. Everyone could see it, hear it.

"Yes ma'am, name's Naruto Sasaki." Naruto took a large piece of chicken in his mouth, trying to avoid anymore conversation with the head mistress. It was almost painful watching her look at him.

"Hn, Naruto…a rare name. Who gave it to you?"

"Well, yeah I guess it's a rare name. I'm not sure who gave it to me." Now that he thought about it, Jiraiya never told him how he named him. Jiraiya also didn't know anything about his past. He guessed the jackass who left him abandoned left a note of some sort.

"I'm not sure why it doesn't surprise me. I heard that… underprivileged children prance around with no names and go around with whatever names some random person gives out to them since they have no way of identifying themselves."

Asuma's fist slammed the table, anger evident. "Konan, that's enough."

Konan lips curled into a distasteful snarl. Her face was hard as stone when she met Asuma own cold stare. "Hn," She said.

Naruto stayed silent. He was stupid. Stupid, _stupid_ him. Did he really start to think it would be easy, that he could just come in and be seen by these nobles as an equal? What a stupid assumption. Of course someone was going to always put him in his place. "Excuse me. I-I don't feel well."

Once the blond was out of sight Konan took a deep breath. "What were you thinking? He's-he's a nuisance. I want him-"

"Konan…can we talk about this later. Kyuubi can pass me the salt?"

* * *

Darkness…it was so frightening. She learned to love it though. It was safe place for her troubled mind. It was so cold too. It was always cold.

She looked out the window, a small hole actually. It was just a dim ray of light, nothing to be awed about. But to her it was hope, a fine piece of fragile hope.

_Where are you?_

She held her hands together, seemingly unaware of the world before her. The mask she wore reflected the moon and it's sea of shining stars.

_My baby cries. I want to hold him against my chest and rock him to sleep. I want to sing to him. I want to see his eyes open._

She turned around and grabbed the rag doll.

_Would it be green or blue?

* * *

_

2 week later.

Naruto basically threw himself on the bed. He was exhausted to the point where all his muscles hurt. Asuma was literally not giving him a chance for a breather. Every time he asked for a break Asuma would go into 'lecture mode' and drain him with that alone.

Kyuubi didn't help at all either. Little traitor. He would laugh and say "Sorry but I promised Sasuke I would go to his house."

He sighed under his pillow. He never met this so called 'Sasuke' but Kyuubi talked about him so much that he practically knew this kid.

"Arg," He groaned, his stomach growled.

"Can I come in?" He looked up tiredly and saw Asuma. He sat down and crossed his legs in a manly fashion.

"You already did. So yeah, welcome. You reek of cigarettes again. I think I'll never get use to that."

Asuma smirked. "Speak for yourself and don't worry…" He said taking a big swig, "You'll get use to it."

Naruto chuckled.

"By the way, I just came to inform you the Uchiha's are coming today."

Naruto muscled tensed instantly. The Uchiha's? He remembered, his father warned him about them. Geeze, he never thought that he would meet them so soon. He wasn't ready to be near them. It was clear enough, that they didn't want him near either. "Do I have to really meet them?"

Asuma seemed surprised. It was the first time that Naruto refused to see one of the nobles. "Sorry Naruto but it would be rude. It would be a disgrace not to show up. Besides, they won't know you're and Namikaze or an Uzumaki."

Naruto cursed silently. He was right. He was fucking right. He grunted, with a sour taste.

"Take a shower lad. The maids left some clothes spread for you. Choose whatever you want, try to tame that hair of yours and I want to see you in a few hours." He opened the door. "Oh, and you father gave his best regards to you."

Naruto threw his pillow at the door, but Asuma managed to leave just in the nick of time. He smiled, at least his father remembered him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authors Note: This was going to be longer but then I realized I was going to write the whole story if I didn't stop here.

Also Note: The first 4 chapters are flashbacks. Next chapter will be the last flashback.

I wrote this in a rush. If I made any kind of mistake then don't hesitate to tell me. Literally.

Please R&R


	5. You Can't Trust The Eyes, But The Ears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, drugs, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **NOT** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Main pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MinatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi, AsumaxKonan, FagakuxMikoto…Many more couples in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story begins with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me.

I need a Beta! Anyone cares to offer?

* * *

~Where The Savage's Heart Rest~

Glimpsing through the halls left and right, Konan silently made her way down the halls, confident that she was not going to get caught by anyone daring to lurk around.

"I was just walking around…" she barked out, thinking Asuma may have caught her going to his private room, she cursed under her breath but then sighed in relive when she saw that the cloth of her dress was securely clasped with one of the statues she longed desired to get rid of.

She opened the room, went toward his desk and rapidly searched through his desk. She finally found the papers she was looking for, Mikoto's will. She found it considerably necessary to know who she gave her inheritance to after she died.

"Damn it," She flipped page after page.

_Of course_, she thought with a scowl threatening to draw closer, Mikoto had to leave her inheritance to those two brats. She kept on reading content to know, she was to use the inheritance at her bidding until both boys were old enough to be able to control it. If she tried hard enough, she thought, she probably had the chance to send them to a boarding school.

Just the mere thought of being with her son, the man she loved and all the money and fame she could ever ask for, brought a cruel smile to her lips. She hugged the papers and spun around the room happily. _Just a few more things to fix_, she thought.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts, several footsteps echoed and bared themselves through death ears and she scrambled away and hid herself in the closet, hiding neatly against one of the corners of the closet in which light broke through one of the wall's creases and she could pick up anything that could be said or done.

"Seat," Asuma said, entering and gently locking the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto came out of his room and ran into the kitchen, hungry. He saw Choji, the butler and grinned. Chonju was one of the few servants who he didn't mind talking to. "Hey," He said. "Something smells nice! What is it? No, um, let me guess. That thing you did 5 days ago with the turkey? Am I right?"

"Something similar," Choji grasped one of his favorite knifes and began to cut some onions. "It's a surprise. You'll know when it's time for dinner. Eh, I haven't seen you in days. Asuma has taken a toll on you hasn't he?"

"Damn right he has. Not only has he abused my poor brain mentally but he has also abused it physically. I didn't know torturing also involved chasing after chickens and gooses."

Chonju laughed. He wiped some of the tears the onion caused and said, "That's Asuma for you."

"What about me?"

Naruto spilled the glass of juice in his hand, heart racing. "Good grief, Asuma, I didn't see you come in."

Asuma chuckled. "Sorry for disturbing, I was looking for you everywhere. I need to speak to you before the Uchiha's come in."

This made Naruto's smile drop, curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "About what?"

Asuma pointed to the door. "It's private. Come to my office and we'll talk there."

Naruto waved Choji goodbye and followed Asuma up the stairs, thinking that maybe he could persuade the heavy clad man into not meeting the Uchiha's. Well, just maybe.

"Seat," Asuma said.

Naruto didn't have to think twice, he gladly sat. He struggled to not look around the room like the child he was. "Nice place you got here. It's…different."

Asuma eyes gleamed, pride beaming through his smile. "Yes, yes. It was the only room Konan didn't decorate. But that's not what I came here to talk about. The Uchiha's are coming and your father asked me to inform you about some things…"

Naruto's eyebrow rose in question, "Like what?"

"They're just things I need to go over with you before you meet the Uchiha's. We really don't want any kind of slip up to occur." He said, in answer to Naruto's question.

"Oh, that." Naruto said flatly, his voice clearly uninterested. Geeze, Asuma had him worried there for a second. He thought it was something more …well, serious.

"Yes 'that', Naruto. Know, let's get started." Asuma stopped searching through his desk for a second, noticing that something was off with the way everything was organized. He shook his head, thinking that it was all in his head.

Konan leaned closer to the led incrusted walls, hoping to hear what Asuma had to say.

Asuma started speaking, "Remember, you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You are?"

Dread filed the insides of Konan as Asuma thoroughly mentioned every syllable of that name like it was god forsaken blessing.

The golden boy answered, "Do we have to do this Asuma?"

Was the boy admitting he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Konan fumed? She nearly had the urge to crawl up from where she was hiding and demand an answer but then she realized that she wasn't supposed to be in the room at all. She gripped the forgotten papers in her hands tighter.

"Fine…My name is Naruto Sasaki. I am 14. I was raised by two humble farmers near the outskirts of Konoha. Sadly before they died, they asked you to become my mentor. And that's how I ended up here. How's that."

There was a pause, "It's decent but you need more than just that. They might ask you-say for example, who are your parents or in what part of Konoha were you raised."

This went on for a while, questions after questions after more questions, and each answer seemed to fuel her with anger and vigor. She leaned even closer, careful to avoid making the floor creak loudly.

"We're finish sooner than I thought. Oh well, your father gave me this, it was Kushina's amulet. He didn't give it to me personally. It was inside that small box and it also held a letter."

"Thank you." Naruto took the amulet, close to his heart. It was simple, nothing worth an exclusive amount of money, but to him it was as precious as water.

"It's really beautiful. You take care of it, okay?" Asuma let him know.

"You don't even have to tell me twice."

There was a knock, a maid. "Sir, the Uchiha's have arrived."

Asuma clasped his hands together, looking delighted. "Have they now? In that case, let's head down."

Naruto took a deep shattering breath. _I'm finally going to meet them_, he thought.

They left, leaving a very livid and confused Konan.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were standing beside his father, holding hands since their father refused to let them go until they were inside. They knew he was going to be like this until the gypsies left.

"Come on boys." He said sternly.

Upon entering, Sasuke was greeted by a very hyper red head.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke was release of his father's tight hold. "Let's go play. Coming Itachi?" He turned to ask Itachi.

Itachi was about to reply when a blob of blond hair and striking blue eyes came into view. Right next to this blob was Asuma, smoking his regular dose. He tugged his father's hand, "Who's that? He's so shiny."

"He must be the boy Asuma is mentoring." He replied, eyeing the blond curiously. "I want both of you to greet them appropriately then you can go and play with Kyuubi."

Sasuke's head twirled around and saw them. The blond he noted was very tall, it almost seemed he was twice his age, but never mind that, he thought, what really caught his attention were his eyes, he couldn't help but peek into them, the bluest and prettiest eyes his had ever seen.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Naruto Sasaki." Naruto raised his hand up into the air. He would show them what a respectful young man he was. The guy seemed to hesitate to which Naruto just found plain insulting.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha and the pleasure is mine." He replied, extending his own hand and shook it quickly. He didn't bypass the way the Uchiha wiped his hand.

_Very insulting_, he thought. What? Did he have cuties or something?

Naruto turned his attention to both of the boys. He smiled, at them. "Hello, what're your names?" He drawled out slowly.

"Uchiha Itachi," One of them said, a little too teasingly. Naruto studied him. He was short with stubby legs and arms. The boy and the one next to him looked nothing like the father.

"And you?" He said turning to other boy. He seemed more timid, Naruto realized, since he hadn't spoken at all.

To everyone's surprise, the boy stepped away from Kyuubi and extended his chubby arm, "Uchiha Sasuke," was the soft reply.

Naruto smiled widen. This was the boy Kyuubi liked to talk about a lot. So he was an Uchiha, Naruto thought sadly. He didn't keep the boy waiting and extended his own arm and shook it.

Sasuke unconsciously noted that the blonde's skin wasn't as petite and smooth as his was. That truly annoyed him. He abruptly released his hand and pulled Kyuubi and Itachi towards him, "Let's go."

Naruto didn't take his eyes of off them until they were out of sight.

"Let's head into the garden, Konan must be waiting for you outside," Asuma interrupted.

"Yes, yes let go." The Uchiha blatantly dismissed.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door and jumped on Kyuubi's bed. "He so weird," Sasuke said.

Kyuubi opened his toy chest and groaned when he couldn't find his toy horse. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi, who sat next to Sasuke, smirked. "Isn't obvious genius, he's talking about the blond kid. What's his name? Um…"

Kyuubi pouted at Itachi, finding it easier to throw plushy at the kid then just glare at him. "His name is Naruto, and shut up stupid."

Itachi threw the plushy back and hugged Sasuke, clenching his shirt in a pitiful attempt to look innocent. "Sasuke he's being mean again, help your older brother kick his butt."

Sasuke gasped, humoring his brother. "Let's go to the garden and get him there."

Itachi agreed, to Kyuubi's own dismay.

* * *

Asuma scratched the back of his head. "That's odd I thought Konan would be here." He whispered to one of the maids.

"Excuse her absence Fugaku it's not…well what do you know she's alive," He smiled, brightly. Konan entered the room, seemingly uninterested on Asuma's outburst.

She was acting a tad odd, Naruto took to attention. She was quaking every time she set her eyes on him, and glaring more often than not.

Naruto pretended not to notice. It's was proven difficult, however.

When dinner came it was actually worse. She sat beside him when dinner came and kept glancing at his direction, paying no mind to the story Sasuke was telling.

"May I be excuse," He gritted through his teeth, angrily. If she was going to be like that, than he might as well leave and let her brood on her own.

Asuma looked at him oddly, questioning his behavior. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm tired. I think going to sleep would be a good idea." Naruto shot him a sheepish look and slipped out of his chair, swiftly replying a goodnight.

Konan bolted out of her seat, half startling Kyuubi out of his own seat. "Well look at the time. I think I might as well take nap too." She kissed all the children goodnight, and left.

Asuma thought Konan was acting strange, well, stranger than usual. It was ironically surprising that she so willingly set aside her desire to clutch Fugaku's arm until he exited the door, hopped on his carriage and left.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his room and closed it as fast possible. He ignored the strange look he received along the way. "Fuck," He threw his boots to the side of the room and unbuttoned the death suit he was forced to wear.

"Damn, she just couldn't give it a rest could she?" He said a few minutes later. He sat down, looking out the star filled sky.

"You,"

Naruto turned around, ready to hit the burglar that barged into his room. He then lowered his room w eh he noticed it was Konan. "And what gives you the right to come into my room and scare me like that?"

Konan locked the door and case closer. She didn't say anything for a while, which scared the blond. Listen lady, if this is about me staying here and being poor…"

Konan scoffed, she walked closer and touched his face. "I know who you are Naruto...You resemble your father. Shit, I didn't know why I didn't see it before. The birthmark, the eyes, you're a copy Minato." Then she pulled away, somewhat disgusted by what she had done.

Naruto backed away, wincing slightly. Darn it, he was caught by the one person who wanted his death more than the Uchiha's. He cursed, it was just his luck.

"I think you had way too much to drink for dinner," He put a hand on her forehead, "Or you might have a high fever. You know what? You're delusional."

She slapped his hands away. "Don't you dare. I know for a fact that you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto shut the door, afraid, that someone who wasn't Asuma, heard. "Who told you that?" He was caught, god dammit. What was she going to do? He was practically shitting his pants.

"That doesn't matter. You're dead. You died 14 years ago and…" She stopped and glowered, "It should remain that way."

Naruto didn't say anything.

Konan continued. "Why did you re-appear?" She spit out, "To obtain wealth or to come and dirty the Uzumaki and Uchiha name with your…roots? If that's the case then I suggest you get out while you can."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "I don't care if you know, one less to worry about. It'll take more than that to leave."

"I'll give you money…anything you want to leave." She came closer and presented him with a sack of gold. It was enough money to start a small business and live a simple life without having worries.

"It's tempting," He extended his hands and grabbed the beefy bag, making all kinds of clattering noises that brought a smile to his lips.

Konan smiled contempt with the outcomes.

Naruto smirked back. He opened the sack and let out a wolfish howl. "Holy damn, that's a lot."

However, Naruto's smile faltered quickly, to Konan's dismay, he opened the window and threw all the gold out into the air. "But I don't want it. I hardly appreciated the offer anyways. It was really kind of you though."

He clasped his hands, wiping the dirt of his dusty hands. A tsk-ing hum ripped throughout the room. "May I suggest the door or the window? You rich folks wouldn't want the money to go to waste, would you?"

Konan stomped over to Naruto. "Listen brat," She fork out. "I want you out of this house. You are a nuisance. I don't want something bad to happen to your… father."

Naruto eyes widen and a feral growl broke through the dense atmosphere. "Get out," He said. "Get out now. Bribe me, threatened my life all you want even, but don't you dare threatened my family. The only thing I have left."

Konan backed away in fear, not wanting to be next to a person who had the capacity to strangle her and throw her of a window.

"Leave,"

Konan passed by the furious boy. "You will regret this." She hissed out.

Naruto sat down and looked away from her, finally able to think clearly of the situation. "Goodnight ma'am," he mocked before she left. Konan's slid an insignificant scoff, sending one last glare at Naruto and then shut the doors a bit too hard.

Naruto didn't even bother to throw a glance back at her.

* * *

Konan waltzed into Pein's room a few minutes later. She nudged the sleeping man. "Wake up."

Pein squirmed finally awake. His bangs cover his drowsy and exasperated eyes when he moved. "What in god's name do you want woman?"

Konan ignored his comment. She went to his closet and took out some clothes, throwing them to him.

Pein caught the clothes easily. He noticed they were the rags he was supposed to wear when he was allowed to step outside the mansion. He never wore them unless Konan ordered him to. "What are you planning?" He carefully asked. He voice came raspy, so he drank some water.

Konan took one good look at the man. "I want you to find Minato Namikaze and get rid of him."

Pein shocked, choked on the water. He cleared his throat and rubbed the front of his neck. "Konan, he's dead."

Konan drily laughed. She told him everything she knew and Pein stood silently, a prickle of sweat broke through his pale skin. "When did you…know?" He asked nervously.

"A few hours ago."

Pein lips curled into a thin irritated line. His sharpened teeth jabbed the inner skin of his mouth and he could taste the metallic drops. "Does he know that you know his secret?"

"That doesn't concern you. I want you to get rid of him Minato."

Nervous he might have been, Pein nonetheless agreed to her services. He abounded the large bed in favor of the bathroom and took the clothes with him."

"You want this to be done tonight?"

"I don't care but, finish him off quickly. Don't come back until you do."

* * *

Asuma tucked Kyuubi into bed. He read one of Kyuubi's favorite books, going about the story for hours until the boy seemed to finally exhaust himself.

He gently closed the book and ruffled Kyuubi's hair. "Goodnight," He whispered, closing the door behind him.

Now that his boys and Fugaku were gone, he could finally talk to Naruto more freely. He tapped the wooden door, only to be opened by a tired looking blond a few seconds later.

Naruto stepped aside, letting Asuma come in. He mentioned if Asuma wanted his help for something, but Asuma kindly said no.

"Then why did you come? It's…" He looked at the sky, "…almost midnight."

"You did great today by the way. Some mistakes here and there, but you really impressed the Uchiha's. On the other side," He went one "I came here because I know something was bothering you…and I believe Konan was at fault. She was acting stranger than usual."

Naruto stopped what he was doing groaned. Memories of what she had done earlier assaulted his eyes. He rolled over his bed and sat next to Asuma. With a frustrated sighed, he told him everything, skipping some minor details that he thought were unimportant and that Asuma didn't have know.

"Asuma, why does Konan hate me so?"

Asuma stood silent. He'd figure, Naruto did not know of his relationship to Konan. "She's your Aunt but I can't figure out why she would do something like that." _You'd think she would be happy seeing her lost and first nephew_, he thought.

Naruto was surprise, but he pulled it off by looking coolly. "I don't know but I think she's up to something, but please keep her away from me and my father."

Asuma got up, getting rid of the cigar he was holding, and laid his hands on both sides of Naruto's shoulder. "Listen Naruto, I don't want you to worry, I'll try my best to keep her at bay. But you have to do your part and be strong."

Naruto, out of habit bobbed his head up and down, clearing any frown or concern that may have appeared on Asuma.

Asuma padded his shoulder and bid his goodnight, closing the doors and leaving Naruto to fend on off his own thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke was awake on the side of the bed. He's thoughts drifted back and forth, most of which included a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wondered if he would see the blond ever again. The blond seemed so wild and untamed, something that he as a young boy, at the age of 7, never experienced before.

A sudden a question leaked into his mind, he'd forgotten the boy's name. What was his name? It started with an N, but he couldn't place the name. He frowned, maybe Itachi knew. He would ask him the next day.

Itachi also laid in bed thinking about the day's event. It was so much fun and he even got to play with the whiskered face blond. He yawned, turning over and seeing the other side of the room where his brother silently slept. It was normal for them to sleep together even though they had different rooms. He smiled and snuggled closer to his brother, falling asleep fast.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Note:** So yes, the plan to make the first 5 chapters Flashbacks has failed. It was an epic fail, really. It's going to be 6 chapters instead. I am sorry and I hope that by next week the last Flashback will be released. I think this was a little rushed…okay a lot. But in my defense, if I made it any longer, the flashback would have finished within 7-8 chapters.

**Also note: **Sasuke and Naruto met. There was no lemon or lime, sorry. I feel that they are too young to realize what sexual urges are or love is…at least in Sasuke's case I feel that he's too young.

If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

**R&R**

Also, special thanks to all who reviewed!


	6. Years Of Poison To Some

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, drugs, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **NOT** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Main pairing:** NarutoxSasuke

**Couples:** NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxItachi, KyuubixSasuke, KibaxHinata, Mild FagakuxKushina, MinatoxKushina, PeinxKonan, FagakuxKonan, and KyuubixItachi, AsumaxKonan, FagakuxMikoto…Many more couples in future chapters.

**Notes:** This is set up during the early 1800's and is not based on Japan. The story begins with flashbacks for special reasons! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me.

I need a Beta…

* * *

~Where The Savage's Heart Rest~

3 days later.

Pein looked outside the borderline of the mansion. It was still dark, when he returned from his little escapade. He was also bone-tired and the heavy weight against his shoulder was slowing him down. Well, not anymore. He threw the heave sack of flesh into the mud-filled ground and sat down, taking out the last cigar out of his dirty pockets. He would have to dispose of the clothes as well.

"I really wish I could stay. See the look on your kid's face." He continued on, "You know…" He took a big swig and coughed. "I wonder what Kushina would be thinking if she saw you like this, nothing but fresh meat for the starving dogs."

Silence was such a peaceful answer. He took a big swig. The sun was looming over the horizon.

"Yes," He said. "I thought so too."

* * *

Morning.

The bawling sound rapidly tore its way through the ramparts of the mansion and scarcely echoed through Naruto's room.

Naruto launched the door open and ran down the halls of the mansion. His eyes were broad open, heart beaten miles per hours.

A maid ran pass him, holding her mouth with her hand, looking ashy and faint. He stopped her in time and asked her if she was alright. Pointing at the door, she pushed him off and bend over, letting out most of the remains of her breakfast.

Naruto searched around the room and spotted Asuma in the middle the room, appearing also faint. Konan was beside him looking away from the scene. He ran over to where she had pointed, ignoring the pleading protest of Asuma.

"No," He whimpered, "This is a mistake."

Everything he had lived for dropped to freezing halt, an agonizing realization. He knelt down and fiercely locked his arms around the comatose mass of identical blond hair and dilated blue eyes.

His heart pumped faster and faster, every fiber of his body shook with rage and an overwhelming sense of wretchedness. He squeezed the body harder, not giving a damn weather the body was icy or that the once tan skin was a nasty pale plastered with dry blood.

He cried and screamed and cursed. He held him tight, until his eyes were bloodshot and his screams turned into pathetic little muffled whimpers.

They tried to pull him away, but he pushed them off immediately. No one was allowed to touch his father.

"Naruto let go of him. We need to get this body out."

Naruto's hand curled into a tight fist. The rags on the bloody body stretched. He should've warned him.

"Konan," Asuma hissed.

He should have sought to it himself. Damn it, he should have stopped them.

Konan stepped forward. "We don't know this man."

She didn't know him? Naruto fumed. In an instance his was next to her, grabbing her shoulders in an iron grip.

Konan squirmed. His eyes narrowed and she could have sworn spots of red peered into his blue irises. "You don't know him? You killed him!"

Asuma and other servants broke them off. Asuma held him tight. "You need to calm down Naruto."

"You killed him. No one knew he was alive…" He trailed off silently. He collapsed on the floor, memorized by his sheered bluntness. He didn't care anymore. "You knew Minato was alive. You knew who I was. Then why," he pointed towards her, "Auntie?" The mock in his voice did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Konan stood up straight, ignoring the stares of surprise. She then laughed, "You will never be part of my family.

Naruto shrugged Asuma off. He could control himself. "Stop with the lies. I'm not-"

"Naruto," Asuma cut in, "That's enough. Go to your room, we will talk later."

Naruto did not utter a word or moved a finger. His cold damp hands pointed toward himself and solely himself. "I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Whoever killed my father… will pay."

It was his pride talking at the time and perhaps it was his resentment executing something as threatening as that, but damn, if they thought they would flee, then they were sadly mistaken.

He stared at her long and hard, cold and rigorous. He would bring her down to the ground.

* * *

2 days later.

The rumors stretched across every corner and small crack that could be known to any human in Konoha Leave and all ears were perked up, ready for the new juicy information.

It was not long before they knew Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was alive along with Namikaze Minato who was found dead.

The Uchiha's were not left alone in the dark.

Everywhere the Uchiha's went they were asked the same question. All questions began different but nonetheless –they were all led to the same point.

"_Is it true?"_

"_You have a bastard as a child?"_

"_What was Kushina thinking?"_

"_Wasn't the child yours?"_

Fugaku kicked the door close. The door cricked opened again, mocking him. He paced back and forth, annoyed.

Kakashi walked inside. He had a bottle of cold strong liquor. He offered a glass. Fugaku licked his lips and greedily gulped down the whole bottle. Kakashi, like a guarding hawk, watched Fugaku.

"If…that's…if you came to-to do that, then leave." His name was at risk and Kakashi, that idiot, was not helping.

Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement. "I will not leave." He hadn't felt this giddy since he lost his eye, his hand brushed against his scarred eye. He thought back to the rumors and smiled. If he weren't lazy, he would find Naruto and bless him.

"Hn, That kid…he was dead…I saw him…and he mocked me." Fugaku was saying. He took the glass bottle of Fugaku's hands.

It was evident that Fugaku was going to exclude himself. He was going to get obsessed with Naruto like he was obsessed with Minato. It was just a matter of time.

"Sir you have two children. You shouldn't dwell too much on the boy, rather, you should dwell more on your children who're still grieving for the lost of their mother." It was not his business to intervene in the Uchiha's affairs, but if he mentioned the children…

Fugaku glared at Kakashi. "You insolent child, there is nothing worse than a man who is disgraced by a deceased wife." Fugaku sat down.

Kakashi listened attentively, the room was quiet and the laughter of the two boys playing outside the garden was heard. "Do you need anything else sir?"

Fugaku tapped the table rhythmically; the hazy state did not show. "Yes, now that you mentioned the boys…" He trailed off, looking around the table. He took to tickets out. "Itachi and Sasuke are old enough to go to a private school aboard."

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Are you sure sir? Isn't that a little too much?"

"I don't want the boys staying here. They will be ready in 3 days to travel to Italy. Besides, having them somewhere else will make it almost effortless to track down the bastard child."

"Sir, please try to think about what you are doing."

Fugaku made his way towards Kakashi."Do as I ordered you."

"What if Naruto left?"

Fugaku looked at Kakashi in disgust. "I will find him."

* * *

Naruto stared at the coffin, knowing that inside the amber box was his father, the man that practically raised him for half of his life. His insides turned violently, making him nauseous.

It was quiet, something that irked the blonde. The only visitors around were the ones who were close to Minato. They were not much.

Shikamaru put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on. You should get something to drink."

Naruto softly pulled away. "I appreciate your offer but I do not accept. Sadly, I will not be able to attend the burial so to be with him before I depart." Shikamaru eyes widen. Naruto was leaving? Before he could ask, the blond man was gone.

Shikamaru looked around and shrugged with a small frown. "Naruto," Turning around, he took a seat. He made sure it was as far away from Minato's coffin as possible.

It was sad seeing the body of a decent man, dead. Shikamaru almost felt like reverting back to a baby and cry his eyes out, but was too troublesome.

"Running from your problems won't help you, Naruto." He opened a pack of cigars, looking at them intently. He wondered if that guy, Asuma, knew his cigars were gone yet. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

Naruto breathed hard rigid breaths. He did not want to answer Shikamaru's questioning look.

If anything, he hadn't meant to say that to Shikamaru. What was wrong with him? Maybe the death of his father had really affected his head. He leaned against the wall, cursing under his breath.

It was just a matter of days before he left to Italy and he thanked Asuma for it. The old man was sympathetic enough to provide him with money. The cash was sufficient enough to eat, find a job and have shelter.

Suddenly, the sun beamed on his face, blinding his view of the church. He moved away quickly, not noticing where he was going until his shoulders bumped into another person. He apologized to the mother holding a little girl.

"It was not your fault," The little girl said before the mother.

Naruto looked to the side to have better view. It was a little girl, no older than 7 or 6.

"Shush Ino. Pardon sir, I am wasting your precious time."

Naruto smiled sadly, his heart thumped loudly, almost painfully. "Not at all, it was a pleasure ma'am."

The woman walked away, the child lingering next to her arm. Suddenly, he wished for a family of his own.

_It's for the better not to think sometimes,_ he thought, heart breaking.

* * *

25 years after Naruto was born:

The lady always sat next to her, never speaking or looking at the window. She always wanted to see her.

At night, she moved to caress her, but the blond woman refused to utter a word. She would only hum when the skies were gray.

But then she remembered that the blond had spoken once, it was too sweet and too alluring, so safe, like her own mother's voice when she was a mere child.

_She moved the rag doll to the bed, gently kissing it. Her red hair dangled every which way and her clothes were messy. It was an odd sight._

_Do you think I will find them? Do you thing they grow up old? Like me?"_

_The blonde thought for second. "You will find them. Where ever they are."_

"_He's alive, right? My baby he's alive."_

"_Oh my dearest, I remember the day I saw his tiny arms and legs moving and kicking. Saw it for a few seconds, but I saw them." _

The blonde never spoke again, to her disappointment.

She closed her eyes, feeling the heavy metal on her face. I

_have to get out soon. My time in this living inferno is ending._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke contentedly ran through the ship, looking for his brother. He had to tell him what Asuma had sent them.

He stopped for a few seconds, taking slow excruciating breaths.

He scowled and wondered where Itachi could have hidden? He shrugged it off after awhile and sat down, setting the box gently on the floor. He opened the box. He didn't know whether he should have praised Asuma or lecture him about spoiling them.

"You should thank who ever send you the camera."

Sasuke's head snapped up and saw Itachi sitting next to him, calm as always. He silently cursed, hand on his heart. "Ah, it's you Itachi. I have been searching for you."

The older of the two chuckled, playing with the hat that rested innocently on his head. "I was enjoying myself."

"I see…you brought a girl with you?" Sasuke asked, looking behind his brother.

A pair of small arms hugged Itachi from the back. The girl had long black hair, and clear pasty eyes. She was a gypsy, he concluded. "Excuse me for second," Sasuke slowly pulled Itachi away from the girl and almost trip over a rope.

As soon as they were far enough, Sasuke let go.

"What was the purpose of that?"

"She is a gypsy Itachi. Do not ask me why." He came closer, watching the gypsy. "You know how they are."

Itachi agreed. "Yes, I know what kind of people they are…but she's different." Sasuke's eye brow rose. "Trust me, she isn't what you think."

Sasuke folded his arms, "Do not come crying to me when you realize she stole all the cash you own." He murmured.

Itachi waved him off, staring at the girl passively. "Look I just fancy some…" He came closer to Sasuke's ear, conscience that he could make a scene. "…cabbage."

Sasuke pushed his brother off, repulsed. "What will happen if you get caught?"

Itachi was about to respond but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I will not be held responsible if you get caught." He said. "You have a fiancée to be concerned of in four months. What if you…impregnate…"

Itachi scoffed, interrupting his brother before he had a chance to say anything, "That's ludicrous Sasuke. I will not do such a horrible thing like that." He put his hat back on, "I will be in my room if you need me."

Sasuke eyes roamed Itachi's face one last time. "Yes, of course." He turned around, to see the young girl sitting silently.

The girl was staring, a deep blush in her cheeks. He waved her over. Her face turned a shade darker. Sasuke's eyebrow lifted, a little curious as to why the girl was so shy, but then he thought it wasn't any of his business.

"I-I sorry," She said quietly. She did not like the cold and calculating stare Sasuke gave. "Pardon, I'll be living now."

Sasuke took pity. Maybe, just maybe, the girl could be useful. He grabbed her hand before she left. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Hinata."

Sasuke released his hold on her. "Hinata, I see. How would you like to earn some money?"

Hinata started fidgeting, she wasn't sure of what to do. "What would you ask of me?"

"I want you to keep an eye on my brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata looked skeptical. "When do I start?" She asked after thinking it over. Sasuke smiled.

Hinata looked away face red. She was going to make money without stealing, without trickery, without the disgrace that fell upon her every time she witnessed a family go hungry, for she remembered stealing what little they would own and repeat it over and over again.

"Tomorrow, as soon as the ship starts sailing away." Sasuke continued, a small smile gracing his lips. "In case you feel you have to inform me of something urgently, please, feel free to notify me without delay."

"May I ask you something?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Why are you helping me? Did you not like me before?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second, "A little weasel told me you were a good person. I'm taking his word for it." He took his camera and before he left he told her to have a nice day.

Hinata ran to the other side of the boat and wondered who the weasel was.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were glued to the deck. He could have pledged the ship was glaring maliciously at him. His nose scrunched up as soon as he set foot. If anything, it smelled of rich, cocky passengers with no morals whatsoever.

They all passed by him, ladies swayed elegantly, their back straight as a wall and nose high in the sky. While the men stood on their feet, shoulders broad, looking powerful with each step they took.

He would have rather be smothered by a thousand flaming suns, than be one of them. Yet, here he was becoming a hypocrite. He wanted to laugh so badly at the mockery of all of it.

_Naruto did not utter a word or moved a finger. His cold damp hands pointed toward himself and solely himself. "I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Whoever killed my father… will pay." _

"Sir, are you okay?"

Someone had nudged him, trying to wake him from his stupor. Naruto shuddered, blinking once, twice, then three times.

"Monsieur,"

Naruto Turned around, "My apologies Iruk a, I was…excited." He stopped for a moment, adjusting his hat, "I will be departing to my homeland after all. And please, with all regards, call me Naruto."

Iruka agreed a little confuse. He stared Naru to vigilantly, "Shall we go in?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "Of course, follow me Iruka. I want to show you our room."

* * *

3 Day later,

Sasuke sprinted back and forth, boasting around the deck, the camera whooshing around in his hands, getting every moment he could obtain with his hands.

Hinata, that girl was by his side, only occasionally did she left to keep an eye on Itachi. Although sometimes, she would disappear, leaving Sasuke to wonder alone on the deck.

Sasuke did not complain, the girl was useful, but he had to keep her at bay since it would have caused too much of a stir if he kept her close.

Sasuke stopped for awhile, tired and in need of some rest. Hinata left, a few minutes later. He leaned forward, looking at the sea rise up and down. The water reminded him of Kyuubi, always so calm.

"Kyuubi," He whispered. The last time he saw him was three years ago. They were together every day.

"Might I solicit the cause of my brother's thwarted distress?"

Sasuke's head crooked to the side. He grew slightly frustrated at the glimpse of his brother. He already took the blame for five obscure things. "Rubbish, you have no concern for me. What do you intend?"

Itachi frown, "I'll make it up to you. Will you answer my question?"

Sasuke waved him off, "My mere distress is you. I do not want father to be informed about your tribulations.

"I can take care of myself." Itachi quickly said. It was always the same question. Sasuke looked away. "Don't beat around the bush, brother, step into the world of lust and excitement."

Sasuke scoffed, "Never." He said, "My heart has been embezzled with."

"Ah, a lucky lady has wedged my brother's eye? Who may well be that?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but then sealed it, lips curled shut in a thin line. He grabbed the box of the floor and blew away the dust that gathered. "I cannot tell you."

Itachi nearly found himself glowering. "I am not going to force you."

Sasuke did not bother to heed what Itachi said. In fact, he looked at the sky and licked his lips, feeling a bit famished. "Is the food ready?"

Itachi smiled. "I am not so certain. I'll take you into kitchen, brother."

* * *

Naruto did not dare step a foot outside his chalet. Only after Iruka implored him, did he accept to have some fresh air.

He grabbed his hat, put on his shoes and strolled out. As soon as he opened the door, the glare of the sun hit his face. He rubbed his eyes in irritation. "Let's go get a drink." He finally said.

"They serve tea?" Iruka offered. "The kitchen must have some."

Naruto craved for strong liquor, like rum, but he didn't let the disappointment show and grinned. "Lead the way, sir."

"This is delicious," Itachi smiled brightly, looking over his brother's unfinished platter. "Brother?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Pardon?"

Itachi sighed, not to keen on repeating what he had said. "I said the food was delicious." Itachi head turned to the side, a smirk more obnoxious then any fiend appeared on his face.

"Brother?" Sasuke felt puzzled.

"I want the blond." He said conclusively.

Sasuke was rather annoyed; he didn't comprehend his brother's random outburst.

Itachi gulped the whole glass of liquor. "I'm going up to him. You are welcome to come."

Sasuke looked around the room. His fingers tapped patiently, after a few seconds, he found the blonde, the only blonde.

The blonde was speaking with a man near his mid-thirties. Just by glancing at the guy, Sasuke could tell he was not going to fond of him, or maybe it was the guy blaring nonsense at the top of his lungs that Sasuke found annoying. Really, the guy was acting like an immature petty toddler.

He leaned closer and got a closer glimpse of the barbaric man. The blond was gorgeous. Blue icy eyes, tanned skin, firm jaw line and he presumed the man was extremely brawny. He could hardly hear what he was saying, "Honestly…She was the cutest..." That was enough for Sasuke.

He turned back around and saw Itachi already heading away from him, Sasuke jumped to his feet and followed.

Itachi sat down next to the blond, Sasuke was right behind him. The blond stopped his rambling, licking the flavor of his lips. "Good afternoon, sir."

The blond raised his head, smiling sheepishly. "Good afternoon. And may ask what brings you two to my table?" He slid of his chair and grabbed Itachi's hand in a firm handshake, then shook Sasuke's hands. "Naruto's the name, but you may call me savage, wild, untamed…"

Iruka silently raised an eye brow, but let Naruto continue. Itachi's and Sasuke's eyebrow rose at the same time also, they didn't say anything though.

Naruto almost laughed, he took a sip from his tea and cringed at the sour taste and sat, expecting an answer from the two men.

Itachi was now intrigued a lot more. His know play toy was at his arm's length. "Call me Itachi." He pointed towards Sasuke. "This is my twin, Sasuke."

Naruto was surprise, he rarely saw twins walking around. He made an "Ah" sound and walked closer to them, "Would you to two like to-"

"That will not be the case." He nudged Itachi, "I'm going to rest for a while." He stared at Naruto long and hard. "I must part, have a pleasant day." Something wasn't right about Naruto.

Naruto silently watched as Sasuke left the deck. His eyes were secretly glued to the rear end of the man leaving. Out of the two brothers, he was the prettiest…and the one that probably hated him most, judging by the glare Sasuke had sent him not only a few minutes ago.

He didn't mind though, both suited his tastes. Naruto ranked Itachi up and down, just as he did to Sasuke as he walked away. They were perfect, identical. He made a promised that before he left, he would get them begging on their knees.

Naruto turned his attention back to Itachi. He was standing, holding his weight by one foot. By the looks of it, he seemed little peeved. "Your brother seems like nice young fellow."

Itachi almost sneered.

Naruto glanced at Iruka. He noticed the warning look the blonde was sending and snaked out of his chair. "I'll be outside if you need me sir." He left, leaving Itachi and Naruto to themselves.

* * *

**Note:** So yes, the flashbacks had finally ended! I think this was a little rushed…okay a lot. But in my defense, if I made it any longer, you would have had to wait another 2 weeks or so.

**Also note: **Sasuke and Naruto met. There was tension, but Naruto's eyes are going in the wrong direction! Don't look at Itachi . There was no lemon or lime, sorry.

**Question:** Do you want NaruIta lemon scene?

If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

**R&R**

Also, special thanks to all who reviewed!

kjj


End file.
